Pretty Girl in Disguise
by animekimxkhr101
Summary: Natsume is one of the most powerful people on the world, well what more could he ask for right? He says he don't need a partner well, what if he encounters the famous model Mikan Sakura?


**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Summary:** Natsume is one of the most powerful people on the world, well what more could he ask for **right? He says he don't need a partner well, what if he encounters the famous model Mikan Sakura?**

**Natsume Hyuuga** – CEO of the Hyuuga Corporations. He was known for being rich, powerful and handsome even though he was rarely seen on the media.

**Mikan Sakura** – your not so average model, she is indeed beautiful and gorgeous but hey, this girl is one of a kind, she likes to explore and go out like normal people does without getting discovered. She's rich and happy-go-lucky in nature.

**Let's get on with the story shall we:**

"Hey boss, what are you doing?" A boy with a dirty blond hair asked the crimson eyed lad who was seating in front of him.

"What do you think?" The crimson-eyed lad, namely Natsume replied to the dirty blond boy who was known as Koko, one of his friends and business partners.

"You know you better stop bothering Natsume or else he'll throw you outta here." Yuu said to them while arranging his glasses and reading out some of the papers that he needed to sign.

"Well, I have to agree to him. You know Natsume aren't you getting tired of working endlessly?" A boy with azure eyes and blond hair asked his best friend.

"No, I have to finish this, we are launching a new clothing line this week and there's still more work to do." Natsume said to his best friend, Ruka.

"You know Nats, you seriously need a distraction sometimes, um I don't know a girlfriend would work." Koko said to him suggesting and teasing a bit.

"That's just a waste of time, besides almost all the girls are either a fashionista or materialistic." Natsume declared to them.

"You shouldn't assume that you know, you might eat those words sooner or later." Ruka said warning his best friend.

"Hn." Natsume replied to his friends. They were about to start a new conversation when Natsume's secretary announce that they already picked the models who will be perfect for the job. And Natsume as the CEO needs to meet them.

When Natsume was on his way he saw a person running his way well since he just let it pass because he knew that he was going to be late if he don't arrived at the place already.

When He reach the room, the whole female population gape at him like he was something to eat, well we can't blame them, can't we? They were just staring at one of the hottest male on the planet with his raven locks and his crimson eyes that can melt you up matching to his other awesome features.

Natsume then check, if they were really worth it. He watch if those girls can act like a professional when they model and eventually they all did quite a good job except when he looked at the list he haven't seen one more yet. So he asked his secretary, where was she.

"Oh my! She was here a minute ago. She might have left for something important sir." His secretary replied politely to him.

"Fire her." Natsume ordered her secretary.

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't she was one of the recommendations of your father." His secretary informed him.

"Next time tell your model to be on time." He declared being irritated why would on earth would his father place someone who wasn't even punctual and dedicated on their job when he himself hate people like that.

**After some hours...**

Natsume didn't notice that it was already 8pm and it was really late. He should get home right now or else his mother and sister would get worried but suddenly he remembers his friends' advice to him, he should relax sometimes. He usually doesn't abide to what other people told him to do but he doesn't know just this once something made him to follow.

While he was walking on the streets on a normal attire he notice a guy running with a purse while an old lady yelling for help. He was about to aid the old lady by running to get the thief but a boy on a hooded jacket and a cap beat him to it so he just watch the scene. He was amazed though the boy was good in fighting and in a matter of seconds he already retrieved the purse and hand it over the old lady.

He was curious but he wasn't the type to stalk people around so he just let it pass this time. He was about to continue on his little walk down home but his own stomach was grumbling already so he decided to take a detour on a fast food chain.

He was about to order when he bumped into the guy he saw earlier except that this guy we are talking about turns out to be a girl on a disguise. Gorgeous was not the right adjective for the girl, she was like a goddess but he would actually die first before he admits it.

"Um, oh sorry 'bout that, I really wasn't looking." The girl said while flashing him a big smile.

"Tch. You should be more careful." Natsume said to the girl. He was about to go now when the girl blurt out, "You know, that's rude, haven't anyone told you to be polite and help out others. You might have the face but you don't have the manners."

"Shut up, it's not my fault you're that clumsy." Natsume said and walk away.

"Sigh, well whatever you say." The girl replied to him and exit out the place.

He has found interest at the girl because she didn't even pay attention to his good looks. "_She sure is interesting," _He thought to himself. That day ended with him thinking about the girl he encountered.

**The next day...**

"Natsume-sama, the models are already here as well as the whole audience and media." His secretary informed him.

"I'll be there." Natsume said standing up while following his secretary. When they arrived they were bombarded with the questions from the media. Natsume being Natsume just replied briefly all the questions and then proceed at his seat to watch the models who will be advertising their new line.

"Hey! Natsume, good day to you." His friend Koko greeted him.

"Hn." Natsume replied as he was drinking his coffee but something or rather someone made him actually spit it out. Shock was not enough how to describe what he felt at the moment he was really surprise because he happen to see the girl he encountered yesterday but this time not on the boyish clothes she was wearing, she was a model.

"Natsume are you alright?" Ruka asked his now frozen best friend.

"Yeah." Natsume answered finally regaining his composure.

He watch intently on the show because he saw again the girl which was running on his mind since the time they've met. By the time it was finish what shock him the most was that his friends actually know her.

"Hi Koko, Yuu and Ruka, fancy meeting you guys here." The brunette told the boys and gave each of them a high five.

"Well, Mikan how are you? We never knew you would enter this field." Koko said unto her while giving her a brotherly hug.

"Well I must say, me myself wonder why. Hehehe, well how's your girlfriend guys, I haven't seen them in a while." The girl whose name was Mikan asked them.

"They are fine and still busy like us but we always keep intact." Yuu told her for reassurance.

They were forgetting someone already but the brunette suddenly said, "Hey, you the boy I met yesterday! Well, nice to meet you, I'm Mikan, Mikan Yukihara." She told Natsume while raising her hand as if she was telling them to shake hands. She was really quite unique in her sense a girl giving high fives to boys and treating them as if they were on a basketball team and asking for a handshake instead a kiss on the hand that was new almost all of the girls he encountered was far from that.

"Um, I guess you're not that friendly, aren't you?" Mikan said and ask Ruka what was his name.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Sorry if he doesn't talk much." Ruka said to her.

"Ehh, so you're my boss, well sorry 'bout that, I should have greeted you yesterday." Mikan said still smiling."

"_So this girl is worrying that she didn't greet me and not because I was her boss? Weird_." Natsume said on his mind.

He was still thinking but his thoughts pop up when his friends declared that he should give Mikan a tour since she is new to Japan and she has only arrived yesterday.

"Natsume, please take care of her for us or Hotaru will have my head. Thank you!" Ruka said to him while the three of them sending off already. Well he was about to complain but they were gone already, so he is just gonna make them pay later.

"Well it's just the two of us, take care of me well sempai." Mikan said to Natsume while pulling him near the exit too.

They spent the whole day together. He might not say it but he was actually having fun. They went to an amusement park, the mall and some other tourist spots. Of course though, they both wear their disguise so that they can freely roam around in the places without being mob by fans and the paparazzi. Along the trip Natsume actually grew fond of her, she wasn't like any of the girls that he had dated, she's not materialistic and simple things can already make her happy. She was also always just herself without pretences, she might be a model but she is not that conscious of herself. She is not the type of girl who always think about her looks, she rarely does that but one of her greatest assets was that she always smile. In just one whole day Natsume's world turn upside down.

As time pass by they always spend time together but still not on a girlfriend and boyfriend way, just a friendly date.

One day, it was a week before the project of their company end, both of them went out again. Both of them decided to go up on the hills to view the city at night.

When they reach the places Mikan was ecstatic, she really likes Mother Nature and it is definitely one of her hobbies to go and explore and experience new things.

"Uwaah, It's so kawaii. Ne Natsume do you have a camera I like to take a pic of this stuff even if I'm not here." Mikan told Natsume.

"Here, well we can always go next time." Natsume said handling out the camera and throwing it to Mikan while she catches it.

"I guess you're um... right." Mikan said unsure of what to continue.

"You know you're really nice Natsume-sempai, and you should smile more you look more dazzling, don't you think." Mikan said to him with a little bit of joking sound present in her voice.

"I'm already handsome this way, can't you see." Natsume replied to her. "You are one conceited person sempai. Hehe." Mikan said unto him with a giggle.

Both of them enjoy the night like that after they eat, they both chat or Mikan do the talking and Natsume did the listening, next thing was they enjoy the scenery and Natsume and Mikan took some photos and lastly they took a rest for a bit.

"Natsume-sempai, I have something to ask to you?" Mikan said while they lay beneath the trees and gaze upon the stars.

"Hn." Natsume said to her,

"Mou, you're just like Hotaru both of you are meanies, hump." Mikan said a little bit annoyed.

She was about to continue but she realize that her company was asleep already, she smiled when she saw his face and move his raven hair covering his beautiful features and said, "Ne, Natsume-sempai let me tell you something okay, there was a boy and a girl, the boy was like a prince while the girl was like a clumsy damsel in distress but still they always tagged along each other, they met because of an accident then they became inseparable but you know, the girl is going away already but she can't have enough courage and tell the reason to the boy or even bid the boy good bye." She told him but stopped midway because she was already crying. She was wiping her tears when she felt her cell phone vibrate.

To: Mikan

_Mikan-sama your father is requesting you to return immediately. His condition is worsening so you must help your brother, Tsubasa-sama to run the company._

From: Mikan

_Alright I understood, I will arrive there next week._

Mikan replied the message and look again to Natsume. She smiled and took a seat beside him and fall into a deep slumber.

"Oi! Nats, watcha doin?" Asked Koko to Natsume. He was gonna asked him again but he saw that he was looking at the very pretty brunette across them while she was having her pictorial.

"Ohh, I see he was hit by the love bug." Koko said laughing.

"You should stop before he burn you to death." Yuu said warning again his friend.

"You should probably tell her you know, you have nothing to lose Natsume." Ruka said advising his friend and encouraging him at the same time.

"Hn." Natsume replied with his famous hn.

After the pictorial, Mikan approach them and have a chat with them.

Their project gone smoothly, the clothing line they were advertising was really a hit and they were celebrating because of the project's success.

The gang went on pairs with Ruka being together with Hotaru, Yuu with Nonoko and Koko with Anna. Well, for Natsume of course, Mikan was there to accompany him.

"Hi Natsume-sempai." Mikan said greeting him.

"Hn."

"The project's quite a success don't cha think." Mikan said giggling.

Natsume was really mesmerized with her; she was damn gorgeous this night. She wore a pretty red dress which was his favourite color with matching red shoes and her hair haft tied up and haft loose.

Mikan was about to tell him something but some businessmen approach Natsume so she have to wait. She just went to the balcony to enjoy the warm breeze and reminisce her times with Natsume. Yes, she was leaving tomorrow, it wasn't a rush she knew it already a week ago but she can't tell him and when she does she's always being interrupted by other people or by Natsume himself.

"Sigh, how can I tell him now, I'm already running out of time." Mikan said to no one in particular.

"What is that you have to tell me then?" Natsume suddenly saying out of the blue which surprise Mikan.

"Umm..." Mikan blurt out, she seems to be lost and can't figure out what was the words she have to use.

Natsume then approach her and cornered her at the balcony.

"Well, what is it?" Natsume said nearing his face on her hair while smelling the strawberry scent of her locks.

Mikan took a deep breath and exhale. And this time she was sure she has to tell him no matter how it hurts so here it goes she told herself.

"Natsume-sempai, am I important to you?" Mikan said to him.

He was shock was an understatement. He was frozen when she said that to him.

"No wait, don't answer that! Um...would you be sad if I go away?" Mikan said covering her eyes with her bangs and her tears where threatening to fall already.

Natsume can't find the right words to tell her, he wants to answer her right now but he was loss for words. He just shook his head because he was unhappy of where this talk was getting to, leaving means losing Mikan, and he was denying it.

Mikan misunderstood him, because he was shaking his head she took that answer as a no.

"Natsume-sempai, I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm returning to London and I just want to say good bye and I...I..I love you." Mikan told her while smiling a sad smile and her tears were falling already.

She ran fast and quickly exited the place and returned home.

**With Natsume...**

**Natsume's POV**

What the hell just happened! She was going away, why didn't she tell me earlier. And me being an idiot didn't even bother to tell her my feelings.

"Shit!" Natsume said out of frustration.

I should probably figure out what time is her departure and follow her to her destination.

**End of Natsume's Pov**

**The next Day...**

Mikan was on the airport and was preparing to leave when a raven hair boy catches her eyes and saw that it was Natsume. So she followed him but unfortunately her flight was calling their passengers already.

When Mikan was on the plane, she was upset because she can't see Natsume anymore. She cried silently but suddenly stops when she saw her seatmate offering her a handkerchief. When she was about to get it and say thanks she murmured, "Natsume...".

"You can run from me but I will definitely follow you." He suddenly declared and continued, "You are mine alone and you can't and will never escape me."

Mikan was definitely more than happy. She was about to smile when Natsume kiss her. She was shocked, very much indeed; she didn't expect that to happen. The people in the plane whistles and shouts like congratulating the new couple.

"Next time you should let me finish my words, you run away to fast, i-d-i-o-t." Natsume said emphasizing the word idiot.

"Mou you are such a meanie." Mikan said pouting. "But you know what your my personal meanie."

"Hn." Natsume replied with a smile and holds her hand. He may seen a lot of pretty girls inthe city but he sure did pick the right one that can hold him down.

Well they might not say the magic word which consist of I, love and a you but as they say action speaks louder than words.

END

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading; this was actually inspired by Pretty girls of Iyaz hehe. Well, we hope you like this. Please review it will definitely make us happy.


End file.
